Diamonds in the Rough
by Psychochick52
Summary: Jauffre's impressions of the Hero of Kvatch.


**Howdy! I have another story typed up for y'all to read. I'm going to be honest and say I think the ending is cheesy, but I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, whether you like it or not please review it. Now I'll turn things over to Sheogorath for the disclaimer.**

**Sheogorath: Oblivion and the Elder Scrolls universe belongs to Bethesda. If ya try to sue Psychochick I'll kill ya in a horrible way!**

**Haskill: Don't tempt him he's been watching the _Saw _movies**

**Psychochick: On that cheery note lets get this story started!**

Diamonds in the Rough

An Oblivion Fanfiction by Psychochick52

Jauffre was reading in his office when he heard someone say his name. He leaned out the window a bit to listen and heard Eronor telling some traveler about Weynon Priory and where to find him. _"A Blade wouldn't need to be that." _he thought. A few moments later Jauffre heard someone talking to Prior Maborel downstairs _"Thank Talos sound carries so well in here." _When the guest spoke he figured out that it was female and Argonian. Jauffre searched his memories to see if he could match a face to the voice downstairs but drew a blank. _"No one I know would be asking questions like it's their first time here anyway. Well, I guess I'll find out what she wants soon enough." _The woman that entered the room was an Argonian and from what Jauffre could see had mostly blue scales on her body, a green "blush" to her face, and orange eyes. He couldn't tell what her head looked like because of the fur helmet she wore. She was wearing a mix of fur and leather armor most of which looked to be old and somewhat too large for her. She was not wearing shoes to accommodate her digitigrade feet.

"Um hi. You're Jauffre right?" the traveler asked nervously.

"I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" he replied

"Well I have the Amulet of Kings." she said retrieving the amulet from her pocket. Jauffre immediately got suspicious

"This cannot be. No one but the emperor is permitted to handle the amulet let me see it."

"OK, catch." The traveler threw the amulet and it hit Jauffre in the face before falling into his hands.

"Don't just throw it!"

"Why are you upset? You caught it, besides, I doubt it would break if it hit the desk or floor." Jauffre rolled his eyes and inspected the Amulet.

"By the Nine! This _is _the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the emperor's death?" while asking his questions he was quietly opening a desk drawer to retrieve a knife in case things got ugly.

"Er, my name's Ashii-tek first of all. I have the amulet because I was there... umm... I wasn't the one who killed him; I tried to help. Uh, help the emperor I mean. I was in prison...err... not because I'm a bad person but-"

"I don't care. Continue with your story."

"Well he and some Blades were trying to escape from assassins. I don't know if this is important, but I heard the emperor say his sons were dead. Well, the guards screwed up and put me in a cell that had a secret escape route in it and an annoying Dunmer across from it. Well, you can't really expect someone to stay in a cell if the exit is there. Uhh, you're not going to tell the guards I'm out are you? I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, it's just-"

"What about the emperor?" Jauffre cut in while trying not to get frustrated.

"Right, sorry. Well, the emperor said some stuff about seeing me in a dream and about how he foresaw his death. When we were near a tunnel to escape to the sewers I was told to wait with the emperor while Baurus and...um what was the name of the Imperial man guarding him?"

"Glenroy"

"Yea, while Baurus and Glenroy took care of some attackers. The emperor handed me his amulet and said 'I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take my amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the Jaws of Oblivion.' Holy cow! I can't believe I remembered that! Anyway this guy with a conjured weapon and armor came out of this secret passage stabbed the emperor! Poor fella died in my arms. Sorry, I'm getting off subject... uh, well, I killed the assassin and... oh yea! The assassins were all wearing these odd red robes. I have a pair if you want to know what they look like just... ummm... ignore the blood stains. Sorry I don't know if I needed to bring that up; anyway Baurus said that I could find ya here and...well... here I am."

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you (_a decision I pray that I won't regret)_. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"I know 'Prince of Destruction' bit was referring to Mehrunes Dagon, but what did he mean by 'close shut the Jaws of Oblivion?'"

"His meaning is unclear to me as well. The emperor seemed to perceive some threat from the demonic world of Oblivion. But the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"Is there some way the barrier can be bypassed?"

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understood the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. Therefore we _**don't throw it!**_"

"Alright. Alright! I'm sorry!"

"Anyway, when an emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the emperor was aware of."

"But what about the son he said you knew about? Isn't he a heir?"

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the Septim throne. If he yet lives."

"Comforting thought there. So, where can I find this guy?"

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger."

"Wait, how does it 'seem likely' that the enemy knows about him?"

"Don't question me. Now, I'll keep the Amulet safe here you go get Martin."

"Umm... are you sure I shouldn't take the Amulet with me. I'm going to need some way to prove he's the heir to the throne."

"It's safer here. Don't worry I'm sure you will figure out a way to persuade him. If not, well he's just a priest, he should be easy to kidnap."

"_**What kinda monk are you?**_"

"A practical one. Moving on, I keep a few things here in my chest to resupply traveling Blades. Help yourself to whatever you need; since I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get."

"I'm just going to a town and findin' a guy! You really don't have much faith in me do you?" While Ashii-Tek had been talking Jauffre was busy writing something on a piece of paper. When he was finished he offered the paper to her and asked "Do you want me to pin this note to your shirt so you don't forget what to do?" Ashii-Tek glared and hissed at Jauffre before storming out of the room.

_"It's been six days! She should be back by now!" _Jauffre thought impatiently. _"__Did she get lost or something?" _He unconsciously put a hand on his sword. Jauffre had kept his dai-katana with him ever since Ashii-Tek had given him the amulet. He couldn't explain it but if felt like he should be armed and ready. Baurus had visited yesterday to inform him of the progress he had made in investigating who was behind the Emperor's assassination. Jauffre was glad Baurus had survived but was worried about him. He seemed less energetic and more distracted when he was there. _"He lost two comrades and the Emperor in one day. That's enough to rattle anyone." _As he walked to the chapel he noticed some travelers speaking with Prior Maborel, but, didn't think much of it. After entering the chapel he knelt down in front of the altar and began praying. He had only been praying a few moments when he heard someone scream. As he turned toward the exit, the chapel door burst open and two men came at him with daedric weapons. The attackers were strong but Jauffre was a much more skilled warrior than the two of them combined. Just as he brought the second one down he sensed two other people in the chapel with him.

"We came in here to help with the attackers but looks like you didn't need it." Ashii-Tek commented as she and Martin looked at the slain enemies.

"That's not important right now. I fear the enemy came here for the Amulet of Kings!" Lead by Jauffre the group ran into the living quarters, up the stairs to Jauffre's study, and found that the placed looked trashed. A bookshelf had been pushed aside revealing a hidden room. Jauffre ran in and looked down at a smashed chest.

"They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!" Jauffre exclaimed in horror.

"So it would have been safer if I had taken it with me, like I suggested?" Ashii-Tek remarked. "Yes, you did find Martin, so it has not all gone against us. Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, and lost the Amulet of Kings. Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

"Hey, that's not what I said! Are you listening?"

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time at least... Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden fortress of the Blades. In the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once." Jauffre moved past Ashii-Tek and Martin out of the secret room. Ashii-Tek sighed and followed grumbling about being ignored. _"What have I gotten myself into now?"_ Martin thought as he brought up the rear of the group.

"You two can borrow Prior Maborel and Brother Piner's horses." Jauffre said as he mounted his own horse. Martin got on one of the remaining horses, but, Ashii-Tek didn't move.

"Uhh...guys...I grew up in Black Marsh and well between the flesh-eating flies, poor roads, the fact there are other ways to travel, and horses are as prone to disease as-"

"Get to the point!" Jauffre interrupted.

"Well...I never learned how to ride a horse." Jauffre sighed.

"Just get on it's back, use the reins to direct it, and don't scare the creature with any loud noises or sudden movements. It's not that hard."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better if I just walked?"

"This is faster so get on the horse already!" Ashii-Tek hesitantly got up on the horse.

"Just do what we're doing, it should be fine." Martin reassured as he signaled his horse to start walking. Jauffre's horse started down the trail as well.

"Ahhh!"

*_**Whump!***_

As Ashii-Tek's horse took it's first few steps the saddle slid off the horse taking her with it. "You alright? That looked painful." Martin said while trying to suppress laughter.

"I'm good!"

"Alright, fine," Jauffre said as he got off his horse "we'll walk. Just walk fast you wasted enough time getting Martin."

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" Ashii-Tek gripped as she got up off the ground. "A gate to Oblivion opened and the city was attacked by daedra; I guess your theory about the Dragonfires was correct." Jauffre turned and looked at her in shock.

"A gate to Oblivion opened?" Ashii-Tek nodded.

"Talos preserve us!"

"Myself and several others were trapped in the chapel until the gate was closed." Martin added. "How did the guards manage to close the gate?"

"The guards sent some men into the gate, but they didn't make it. So, they sent some moron in to close it." Ashii-Tek answered.

"Who?"

"Umm..."

"She was the 'moron' who closed the gate!" Martin cut in.

"Hey! Don't call me a moron, ya moron!"

"You just called yourself a moron, you moron!"

"You're both morons!" Jauffre shouted. "Now come on we need to get going before-"

"Hey you three! Hand over all your money!" Jauffre was interrupted by a bandit.

"Before something like that happens."

There were four of them in all. Two were Dunmer, one brandished a knife and one was an archer. The one who had spoken was a Bosmer with a short sword, and the final member of the group was a Nord with a very impressive ax.

"Now, are you all going to cooperate or do we get to have some fun?" the Nord asked readying his weapon.

"You're mugging us? Are you serious?" Ashii-Tek asked. The bandits paused, caught off guard by her question. "He's a priest, he's a monk, and y'all are wearing better gear than me. Do you really think we are worth your time? I mean if you consider the opportunity cost-eek!." During Ashii-Tek's rant the archer had shot an arrow at her. Fortunately she caught the arrow before it embedded itself in her skull.

"How did you do that?" Jauffre inquired in amazement.

"Do what?" Before Jauffre could answer the rest of the bandits began attacking (just as well, the conversation was silly).

Martin used a paralyze spell on the Nord that was charging him. While he was paralyzed Martin cast a corrode weapon spell on his ax reducing it to dust. Jauffre dodged the Dunmer with the knife's attack then punched him in the stomach. While he was recoiling Jauffre slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the bandit's head. Ashii-Tek ended up dueling with the Bosmer ring leader while the archer tried to get a shot in on her. Fortunately, her reflexes and a shield spell were able to keep her from being shot. Unfortunately, the Bosmer was proving to be a better fighter than his cohorts. Jauffre rushed the archer in an attempt to take some heat off of Ashii-Tek when he felt a cold hand grasp him. The archer had summoned an ancestral guardian to protect himself. An enemy that Jauffre's steel sword passed right through. Martin threw his enchanted dagger at the spirit and it struck it in the shoulder. When the guardian turned to face Martin he tossed a couple of fireballs at the specter-defeating it. When the archer realized his guardian was gone and Jauffre was close he threw aside his bow and readied a mace. Jauffre was able to deflect a powerful blow from the Dunmer, then taking advantage of his opponent being thrown off balance, Jauffre knocked him over and Martin threw another stun spell at him.

"You'll make a fine pair of boots, lizard!" Ashii-Tek's opponent taunted as he slashed through her worn shield. Ashii-Tek tossed the broken shield aside and lobbed a fireball at the Bosmer. The bandit scrambled out of his curiass before the fire could cause any serious burns. Enraged at Ashii-Tek the Bosmer threw caution to the wind and rushed her. As Ashii-Tek side-stepped the attack she quickly slid a hidden dagger out of her sleeve and used it to cut the bandit's torso. Almost immediately he fell to knees sweating and shaking

"What... did... you...do?" he managed while panting.

"There was poison on that blade." she responded calmly. "Don't worry," she continued when his eyes widened "you'll live, but, the next few hours won't be pleasant for ya."

_"Well that went better than I thought it would." _Jauffre thought as the trio continued to Cloud Ruler Temple. Martin and Ashii-Tek were having a conversation and had somehow ended up talking about religion in Black Marsh.

"I think the reason worship of the Nine never isn't very popular in my homeland is because of the guys they sent to teach the religion; they were intolerant of the local customs. Most Argonians don't want to cease their veneration of the Hist because of all the help they provide, but the priests they want Argonians to stop and only worship The Nine. Personally, I think Hist veneration and worship of the Nine has the potential to be syncretic with each other." When Jauffre heard what Ashii-Tek said he stopped in his tracks and stared at her in disbelief.

"Jauffre, are you alright?" Martin inquired.

"Where in Oblivion did that come from!"

"Umm what?" Ashii-Tek asked.

"You have a brain?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

"Why couldn't you have spoken that intelligently when we first met?"

"Sorry...umm...I got nervous and uh..." Jauffre sighed.

"Never mind. Are there any more surprises?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any other abilities that you are hiding from us?"

"Well, like all beast-folk I have a better sense of smell and hearing than humans. Also, well I have what I like to call a biological gift for climbing."

"Meaning?"

"My hands and feet can stick to the surface of objects enabling me to scale just about anything. Though, I don't know how useful that trick will be in this situation."

"Actually that sounds fairly useful." _"Doesn't seem to have much confidence, but she is smarter __than I initially thought. A good fighter too... hmm... I wonder. Black Marsh is famous for trained assassins, could she be one? But, I can't just ask 'do you kill people for a living?' I need to be subtle._ "Ashii-Tek, I have another question for you: where did you get that I knife I saw you use while fighting that Bosmer?"

"Oh, this thing?" Ashii-Tek asked taking a small black dagger out of her sleeve. "When I was a hatchling, I found this dagger embedded in a Hist Tree. It was causing the tree a great deal of pain so I removed it. To thank me the tree gave me the dagger and even let me use some of it's sap to make a hilt."

"A tree gave you a gift?" Jauffre asked incredulously.

"Yea, and the best part is that it has this really neat enchantment on it. It's not a normal enchantment that is used in combat it's much more useful. This blade no matter what I do I can't lose it. I could throw it away and by this time tomorrow it will be back in my pack. Neat huh?"

"Yes." _"Odd story, but I still don't know if she is an assassin. I'll have to try something else." _

"Where did you learn how to fight? I don't usually see moves like that?"

"Like what?"

"You used a poison-tipped weapon."

"Oh that, I'm good at alchemy and that's just a way I use that skill in battle."

"That's it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah"

"Hey, Ash. I think I just saw something strange in that grove of trees over there."

"Really? I'll go investigate."

When Ashii-Tek was out of earshot, Martin turned to Jauffre. "You're worried that you can't trust her aren't you?"

"Well, usually only bandits or assassins use poisoned blades and that dagger looked like something given to Dark Brotherhood initiates called a Blade of Woe."

"I was a bit worried about her to when we first met, but I don't think she is a threat."

"You trust her?"

"Well, in the short time we have been together I've learned a few things about her: she is impulsive, she likes sugar more than some Khajiit I know, and, despite how strange she seems at times, she is one of the most honest people I've met."

"Forgive me for not agreeing with you sire, but she is involved in this mess because your father found her in a prison cell. I have no way to be sure I can trust her." Jauffre noticed that Martin looked uncomfortable. "Did she tell you she was in prison?"

"Yes, it's just I honestly never expected to end up being someone as important as an heir to the throne. It still feels a bit strange to hear that the emperor was my father."

"Don't worry about it." Martin and Jauffre turned around at Ashii-Tek's voice. "I'm sure you can do a good job being emperor. Besides, I'm a bit new at being a hero and I haven't completely screwed up, yet."

"Ash, how long have you been standing there?" Martin asked.

"A bit, and Jauffre you don't have to worry, if I was gonna do something to you and Martin I would have done it already, I'm not really good at being sneaky."

"You're not good at being sneaky? That was a joke, right?" Jauffre questioned.

"No, it's not. I'm bad at stealth. By the way you should really know better than to believe the stereotypes."

"On an occasion it would be beneficial if someone followed the stereotype I get a lesson on being politically correct!"

"Sorry."

As the group continued to Cloud Ruler Temple Martin and Ashii-Tek got wrapped up in conversation again allowing Jauffre some time to think. _"Since Uriel had three other sons I didn't expect Martin to even be called upon to assume the throne. A lot of people are going to take issue with __Martin since he is illegitimate, especially if it gets out that he used to study daedric magic. Yet, he was a priest which speaks highly of his moral character. He seems pretty reluctant about being emperor, but that's preferable to him being arrogant."_

"Ash, that's sick!"

"But you're laughing!"

_"Those two seem to get along well. A prisoner guarding an illegitimate heir, that's what the __empire has come to! No, I'm being too harsh; a lot of people would have just thrown away the amulet and taken off, she brought it to me and found Martin as well. There's also the matter of that Oblivion __Gate she mentioned. One would have to be really brave or insane to try such a thing... and truly amazing to actually pull such a stunt off. Maybe, maybe it is a good thing the emperor decided to trust this Argonian prisoner. Maybe she is the person the empire needs, the one Martin needs to weather the impending crisis._

"I heard that according to a study done in Morrowind three out of every four Nords you find naked in public are in that position because a witch tricked 'em."

_"She is still a bit eccentric though." _"What in the world are you two talking about?"

"I'm part of the conversation and I'm not completely sure." Martin confessed jokingly.

"Hey guys not to change the subject but, umm, how close are we to the mountains?"

"We should be at the base of the Jerall in a few hours, why do you ask?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm a reptile."

"So?"

"Well unlike humans I'm not an endotherm, so my body-"

"Ashii-Tek, I'm going to give you a piece of advice that should be useful for all our future conversations: _**get to the fricken point!**__" _

"I'm going to need some clothes that are enchanted to keep me warm or I'll literally freeze to death."

Jauffre sighed. "We can't head back to Chorrol that would take too long. You'll just have to tough it out until we reach Bruma."

"I'll do what I can. Also, umm, I kinda have some other weak points. Should I have told mentioned them earlier? If so, I'm sorry. Anyway, uhh... I well I have really weak eyes. I have some some jewelry," she removed her helmet revealing that the side of her head had bony spikes with plain silver rings on them "that has a combination of illusion and restoration enchantments that help, but well my left eye still only has partial vision. Also, even though I'm decent at destruction, alteration, and restoration magic I'm not that good with the other colleges of magic. I mean heck, the only illusion magic I've mastered is basic light and nighteye spells. I don't have much skill in using blunt weapons or archery either. Also well I tend to talk too much and-"

"That's enough." Jauffre interrupted.

"I'm sorry, it's just well, I dunno if I'm gonna be much use to y'all. In all honesty I can't shake the feeling that you guys see me as annoying."

_"OK, she has next to no confidence in her abilities._

"Ash, relax" Martin began "you aren't annoying and-"

"I think she is." Jauffre cut in.

"You're not helping!" Martin snapped then turned his attention back to Ashii-Tek "Anyway, just because you have faults doesn't mean you don't have value.

For the rest of the trip to Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin's words repeated themselves in Jauffre's head and the more he thought about them the more he agreed. _"She's annoying, has no self-esteem, and gets too nervous when she talks to people; I can't change that, but when I take into consideration that she is smart, loyal, and a good fighter I think that balances her out. Besides, I can't just wait for the ideal hero to come along, that will never happen. Uriel and the gods put their faith in Ashii-Tek, so I need to accept her."_

Once the trio had arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple and the Blades had pledged themselves to Martin as the new emperor, Jauffre got a katana from the armory and offered it and the position of Knight Sister of the Blades to Ashii-Tek. And this time he didn't have any doubts about trusting her to help.


End file.
